


To: Asbel Lhant;

by Flightstone



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightstone/pseuds/Flightstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter, anonymously written and left in a meaningful place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To: Asbel Lhant;

**Author's Note:**

> Originally typed up as a reply to an "Anonymous Love Letter" roleplaying meme. Although I don't know the identity of the Asbel player I wrote it for, if you're seeing this again here on AO3, I just want to say "thanks" for the nice tags you've left me.

My Dearest Asbel,

You will have to forgive me for sending this letter to you anonymously, but I simply couldn’t risk its contents being read and understood by anyone else. I’ve wanted for some time now to express these words in person, however an appropriate opportunity has yet to present itself.

Rather than keeping them locked away forever, I wished for you to know the truth, and the easiest way I could think of was a letter. I truly hope you will not find them a burden; I have already troubled you so much.

We’ve known one another for quite some time, you and I, and ever since the day we met, I’ve counted you as my dearest friend. You offered me something I had never experienced before, and in you I found someone I could trust and rely upon. In the years since, you have never let me down, going to lengths that I can still hardly fathom, even today. You inspire me to try my hardest and to persevere, even when I’m unsure of myself, and in my weakest moments you lift me out of the shadows with a kind word and a smile.

Although I dearly treasure all of the good people I have met throughout the years, the feelings I have towards you simply set you apart. I can’t imagine what my life would be now if you hadn’t burst into it. I often find myself wondering what you are currently up to in Lhant and how the lordship might be treating you, and even more often wishing that I had you by my side, although I know that is a terribly selfish wish.

Still, I wanted to convey in words just how important you are to me, Asbel. My thoughts go out to you every day, and you will always have the innermost place in my heart. I care for you so much, and I pray that this life will grant you the purest, brightest happiness, because that is what you are to me.


End file.
